


Kick My Head

by kobatomiku



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M, TGWDLM, tedgens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobatomiku/pseuds/kobatomiku
Summary: Ted is about to say asshole things. Henry shuts him up.
Relationships: Henry Hidgens/Ted
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Kick My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Top!Henry because my friend believes in top!Henry supremacy.

"I'm gonna kick your… head!" Bill said, trying to sound threatening, but no one was really threatened. 

Ted snickered, and, right as he did, Henry Hidgens, Professor Hidgens, whoever whoever, walked right in, crossing his arms from the corner.

"Oh? My head?" Ted asked, touching his Jack Daniels.

"Yeah."

"Not my ass?" 

"Yeah!"

"Alright then, let's see it, huh? Kick my head! C'mon karate champ! I wanna see you kick above your wai-"

"Ted," Henry said, loudly, booming. Ted stilled himself, not turning around, not moving, not thinking, even. Just standing there. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Professor."

Professor. Ted wasn't even his student, and yet… Henry walked toward Ted, and everyone could feel the sexual tension in the room. Ted breathed in, and, when Henry placed his hand on his shoulder, leaned into his touch. 

"You should stop being an asshole, Ted."

"H-" Ted turned to look at Henry, and suddenly, Henry's lips were placed against his. Ted's eyes shot open, and then quickly closed, kissing back. 

Emma stared at them, "The fuck?"

"I don't know," Paul responded.


End file.
